Wrong
by Dr.Badass
Summary: WARNING! TABOO! do not read if you don't like this. Ron/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Ginny had always had a different relationship with Ron compared to the rest of her older brothers. She had these _feelings_, feelings that never truely went away. Of course she loved him fiercly like the rest of her family but on top of that she desired him. She knew it was sick and very, very wrong but she couldn't help the way she felt.

It had all started years before during a trip to Egypt. It was the summer holidays and the family were on a trip to visit Bill. Ginny's mothers had insisted that many of the outings in Egypt were too scary for her daughter so she'd constantly leave Ginny behind. Obviously she wasn't allowed to stay alone so Ron was made to stay behind with her. They were staying in a local wizrding inn and to amuse themselves while their family were gone they'd stolen a bottle of firewiskey from the bar down stairs. Both were underage and annoyed at being left behind. It was wreckless but it made them feel clever, like they had one up on their parents. As soon as they were alone they drank the firewhisky, both were almost intoxicated immediately. They began fooling around and play fighting when it happened. Ron had pinned Ginny to the floor. His body on hers, pressing her to the floor. Ginny found she liked the feeling of his body on hers. He was heavy but not in a painful way. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. As she done this she noticed Ron stiffen above her. His face screwed up in pleasure. Before she knew what she was doing she's bucked her hips. Ron had hissed, his eyes opening and trying to read his sister's face. Cautiously, Ron ground his hips with hers. He watched for her reaction. Ginny's heart was pounding. She knew she should throw him off, she knew she should feel sick but in actual fact she didn't. She was interested in this senario and wanted it to play out. What was the harm, they were both fully clothed, it wasn't like they were having real sex.

Ron looked pained as he began to roll off his sister. It was clear he wanted to carry on too but his sence had caught up with him. Ginny whined quietly as he rolled off her and onto the floor. Taking the decision into her own hands and feeling brave she got up and straddled Ron.

"Ginny." he said warningly, but she didn't care. She began dry humping her brother. She felt him react instantly. The hard lump rising in his trousers made her tummy flip. She rolled her hips over his, reveling in the sensation it was giving her. Her downstairs was tingling, this was new. By this stage ron was supporting a massive erection. His eyes were clamped shut but he was began slamming herself down onto his erection. Even though they were still fully clothed it felt amazing.

"Oh Ron..." she gasped and then he shuddered and went rigid.

Ginny kept rubbing herself on him for a moment "Did you just...?" she looked down and saw the spreading stain on his trousers. Ron nodded weakly, panting. Ginny smiled. She'd just made her own brother cum in his pants.

"We better get fixed up before mum and dad get back." she said. Ron went for a shower and she disgarded the whiskey bottle. Ginny climbed into bed, a while later she heard Ron climb onto of his bunk. They both pretended to be asleep when their family got back. Neither she or ron mentioned the situation again that week, but Ginny just knew this new situation was far from over...

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing Ginny?" Ron said in a low voice

"Nothing." she replied, closing his bedroom door behind her. Ron frowned.

It had been a week since they returned home and Ginny was convinced Ron was avoiding her. She'd thought of nothing but their little tryst since. She replayed it over and over in her head and the only thing she was certain of was that she wanted more.

She saw Ron's eyes were back on his Chudley Cannon's magazine, she sighed. She wanted him to notice her again. as quickly as she could she yanked off her top. She stood there in a blue bra and jeans.

"Touch me." she said

Ron looked up from his magazine. Ginny watched with pleasure as his eyes bulged.

She pulled him to his feet and took his hand and placed it on her bra. "Touch me, Ron."

Ron swallowed hard and Ginny wondered if he was about to tell her to go away.

She was wrong. Ron's hands began squeezing her breasts. He rolled his flat palms over them.

"Their huge." he mumbled almost to himself, Ginny smirked.

"Suck them." she commanded. Ron wasted no time in fulfilling her wish. He pulled the cups down and let her breasts spill out. he gasped and fondled them. Ginny was extremely aroused. Her hands found his head and she pushed his face down her chest. Ron's mouth latched on to her right nipple and he sucked it deeply. Ginny moaned quietly. Just then Ron backed her into the wall. He lifted her leg around his lips. He started dry fucking her against the wall. His jean clad crotch making glorious friction with hers. At the sight of her pressed against the wall, her large breasts giggling, Ron's cock erupted in his boxers. Panting, he dropped her leg back.

"Come back tonight. When everyones asleep." he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Just after 2am Ginny climbed out of bed. She pulled on her dressing gown over her nightie and quietly sneaked up to the attic.

Ron was sitting on his bed. Legs crossed, wearing a marroon tee shirt and checked pj bottoms. Without a word spoke she moved to his bed. Ron pulled her close and undid her robe. He lifted her nightie and pulled it off, leaving her with just knickers on.

"Come here." he said quietly, pulling her onto his lap. He took one of her erect nipples in his mouth and sucked it while his other hand ran up her thigh. Ginny was overcome with the sensation. Ron then moved to her other breast and suckled. He pulled off and pushed her gently off his lap. He stood up and she followed.

"Get on the floor." Ginny obeyed. "On your hands and knees."

Ginny was trembling with want and she groaned when Ron pushed down his bottoms and his impressive dick sprang out. She was suddenly aware that they couldn't actually have sex, she cautiously addressed her brother. "Ron...We can't..."

Ron flushed. "I know, I just need to feel...more." He dropped onto his knees behind her and climbed into position. He rubbed his cock over he panty clad backside, groaning. Ginny was biting her lip. She wished that piece of material separating them would vanish. Ron gripped her hips from behind and thrust himself against her backside. "Oh God." he mumbled. He continued for a while before he pulled her up and moved her onto her back. He slipped in between her legs and rubbed his hard cock along her wet panties and grazed her stomach.

"Take them off. Please." Ginny suddenly whispered in desperation. "We can do other things, just not _that..."_ Ron practically ripped his sister's panties off. He jacked his massive erection in his hand for a moment. Ginny gasped and he guided it along her folds. A shot of fear that he was going to take her, but that fear turned to esctasty as his hard lenght rubbed her wet folds, Ron began rocking his hips, his hard penis rubbing her and making a glorious friction.

"Yes!" Ginny cried out, an unfamiliar tingling building between her legs. Ron took his massive cock in hand again and began slapping his dick head against her clit.

Ginny was wriggling under him; she'd never experienced a pleasure like this before.

"Yes! Oh Ron. That's it, keep on...yes!" she moaned. Ron was furiously beating himself on her pleasure button and Ginny was imagined this was what a vibrator must feel like.

"Oh-Gin..." Ron panted pre cum dripping from his tip.

"I going...I think i'm going to cum." Ginny moaned into Ron's ear as he doubled his efforts, determined to break her

"Yes! OH YES, I'M CUMMING! AHH! AHHHH!" Ginny's first ever orgasm crashed over her. In her euphoria, she reached up and pulled Ron's lips to hers. The second her tongue pushed against his, Ron's huge dick erupted, his seed splattering her thigh and stomach. When he was utterely spent, he collapsed onto her.

"Kiss me, kiss me again..." Ginny moaned.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny's tongue was furiously duelling her brothers. Ron was on top of her on the floor of his bedroom. Her breast were crushed into his chest. She could feel his dick hardening again with each second.

Ron pulled his mouth from hers and moved to suck her nipples, which were rock hard in lust.

Ginny moaned.

Just then ron reached and pulled her leg around his hip. The tip of his massive erection prodding her entrance.

"What are you doing? She panted. No! no, no..."

Ron kissed her fiercly again and she moaned into his mouth. He pushed the tip of his head into her.

"No" Ginny gasped. "This is wrong. So wrong!"

Ron stayed where he was. He was panting "Tell me to stop and I will. Say 'Stop'...say it!"

"So wrong!" Ginny groaned.

"Oh I can't help myself...!" Ron cried as he pushed fully into his sister.

"Oh god!" Ginny cried "No, no, no!"

"Ah!" Ron said as he pulled out and slammed in again. "So tight!"

"Ron..." Ginny moaned...

"Say 'Stop!"..." Ron cried, furiously banging his massive cock into her.

"I can't!" Ginny screamed. "OH RON YES!"

"Oh Gin!" Ron said, raising onto the palm of his hand. His hips speeding.

"Fuck me!" Ginny cried "Fuck me harder!"

Ron dragged her onto her hands and knees and fucked her doggy style. Her Huge tits swinging with each bang.

"I'm cumming!" Ginny cried "Oh ron! This is it... yes! OH YES! YES! YES! AH! AAH!"

Ginny went into convulsions around Ron's hard dick. He quickly pulled out and Ginny moaned.

"What...?"

"I'm going to blow..." Ron gasped, his massive dick was throbbing.

"No!" Ginny cried. She knocked Ron onto his back and climbed onto him. She sank her dripping self onto his erection and began riding him.

"No!" Ron cried "No, Gin, I can't cum..."

"Yes!" Ginny cried. She bounced herself furiosly on her brothers dick, her breasts bounching deliciously. "Cum inside me!"

"What? NO!" Ron said, attempting to push her off and failing.

"Fuck! I'm cumming again!" Ginny squeeled "Oh Ron! CUM IN ME! YES...! OH...OH, FUCK ME! YES!"

Ron thrusted upwards a few more times furiously and the second his baby sister came around his dick again he came hard and fast inside her. She rode his dick until she'd milked him dry.

"That was amazing!" Ginny panted, rolling onto the ground beside him.

"Yeah!" Ron gasped. He reached for her hand and pulled it to his dick, he closed her hand around it and made her pump. "Let's go for round two..."


End file.
